<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling for the Empress by MilesPrower2011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162964">Falling for the Empress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011'>MilesPrower2011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5: FemMC [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fem Rem, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Love Confessions, Ren in a suit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren fell in love with Haru - a beautiful, caring and gentle woman but why would someone like Haru like her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5: FemMC [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling for the Empress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was just a cute idea I had...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ren couldn't help but fall in love with Haru. A kind, soft spoken lady. A woman with a big heart. She was beautiful in Ren’s eyes. But Ren knew a relationship between her and her Empress wasn’t possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren kept her feelings to herself as she helped Haru out. She would do everything in her power to protect Haru from anyone who would harm her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were waiting for Shido’s confession. Everyone was at Leblanc, hanging out in the attic, in Ren’s room. Ren sat at her desk while Futaba laid on her bed and the others sat around the table that is now in front of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some odd reason, they were talking about ways to save Haru without the Metaverse. She isn’t sure how this happened and hasn’t said anything either. A fake kidnapping, going to the police, confronting Haru's father were the ones everyone has come up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ren, what do you think?” Ryuji asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have anything to add.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring!” Futaba whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, none is legal.” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru gasped. Ren sighed as she got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to dob me in.” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, for real!” Ann cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall not tell.” Ren told them. “I do need coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren headed downstairs. Ren made it to the bottom of the stairs and gasped as someone grabbed her hand. Ren looked back to see Haru behind her. Ren turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Haru? You want a coffee?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Mona’s comment.” Haru whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true I had backup plans and none of them are legal.” Ren confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked at her shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather not say what they were.” Ren added. “But I would have done everything in my power to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru let Ren go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask for a favour?” Haru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, come sit down.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked to the booth at the front of the store. Sojiro watched them. Haru looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to be a bother.” Haru apologised. “Especially after everything that has happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru, don’t worry about it. You know you can count on me.” Ren assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro walked over, carrying two coffees, sitting them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Boss.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro smiled, walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a small party coming up, it’s meant to be a formal event. Takakura would like me to come. The thing is, Sugimura is also going.” Haru explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go but I don’t think I can go alone.” Haru confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they think I’m a boy?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked at her and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come if you want to as a fake boyfriend.” Ren offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked at her shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did the same thing for Makoto to help her. I’m a great fake boyfriend and I have a suit.” Ren explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you do?” Haru whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it upstairs if you want to check it out.” Ren added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I would love that.” Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smiled. The pair enjoyed their coffee. Once they were done, Ren grabbed the cups and headed behind the bar to wash them while Haru headed upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Sojiro asked, walking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s a formal event coming up and Haru doesn’t want to go alone. I offered if she wanted me to join here.” Ren explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you.” Sojiro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be very… gentlemanly of me, if I didn’t help.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro looked at her shock and Ren chuckled as she walked off. Ren headed upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, where’s the suit!” Ann cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren chuckled as she pulled her box out. Ren pulled out a large black suit garment bag. Ann ran over and grabbed the bag. She ran to the table and laid it down. Ren walked over as she unzipped it. It was a deep red suit with a matching vest, black dressed shirt and a black tie. The group gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren, this is amazing!” Ann cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoshi got it for me. I like wearing suits more than dresses.” Ren confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see you wear it.” Yusuke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will in a couple of days.” Haru told him. “I was invited to a formal event and I’m taking Ren with me. She’ll be acting as my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And bodyguard.” Ren added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a great boyfriend.” Makoto laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring my clothes here to get ready as well and I’ll get the car to take us from here.” Haru explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded, fixing her glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s okay?” Makoto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stole the Treasure, not much anyone can do.” Ren answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” Futaba agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren chuckled. She was a little excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~XxX~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night came and the group helped Haru and Ren get ready. Ren let the girls help Haru upstairs while she changed in the restroom downstairs. She’s going to wear a binder, flattering her chest down. Ren fixed her hair in the mirror and sighed as she walked out. Yusuke, Ryuji and Morgana looked at her shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Ryuji said, scanning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sojiro walked over and looked at Ren shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.” Sojiro said, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking my stuff upstairs.” Ren said, walking off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls looked at Ren shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ren!” Ann cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you look amazing.” Futaba said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren chuckled as she put her dirty clothes in the hamper and her glasses on her shelf, then put her phone in her pocket. Ren walked to Haru who was wearing a pink dress, her hair was done nicely and she had makeup and jewelry. Haru stared at her shocked and Ren fixed her cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, you looked quite stunning.” Makoto said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ren said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru’s phone went off so she pulled it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the car is going to be here soon.” Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru put her phone away. Ann walked to Ren and fixed her tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to admit, you’re quite handsome.” Ann said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make so many people jealous, Haru.” Futaba told her. “Look at Ren, he’s a dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that Haru, he.” Ren told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru nodded. The group headed downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how good Ren looks.” Ryuji said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She outdos you two.” Futaba said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Futaba.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusuke held his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look quite amazing.” Yusuke agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru linked her arms around Ren’s who looked at her. Haru smiled. They heard a car horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s us.” Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.” Sojiro told them. “And stay safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren nodded. The pair headed down to see a car waiting and the diver who opened the door. The pair got in and the door closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again for coming. I know this is going to be hard.” Haru said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Ren assured her. “I’ve done this before with Hoshi, I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The driver got in and they headed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything. And I’ll make sure it’ll be quick.” Haru told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine.” Ren assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the place. Ren got out first and helped Haru out. Haru led the way to the room. It was an open room with a buffet. Takakura walked over and smiled at the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you decided to come.” Takakura greeted. “And you’re Amamiya, correct? Thank you for coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takakura held his hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Ren assured him, shaking Takakura’s hand. “Thank you for letting me come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren let Takakura’s hand go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help yourself to the food.” Takakura told her. “If anyone ever starts on you, come to me. You’re my guest after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir.” Ren said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night went over, Ren never left Haru’s side and stayed back as she talked to people. Ren kept her mouth shut and her head up. Haru remembered to use the right pronouns. It was quite peaceful. Ren moaned as Sugimura walked over. Ren wrapped her arm around Haru’s wasit, pulling her close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sugimura.” Haru gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru.” Sugimura greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugimura's eyes landed on Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re that punk who’s been hanging around.” Sugimura said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Ren, my boyfriend.” Haru introduced. “I told you I never attended to marry you so you can leave me alone. You all lied about that contract.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little-” Sugimura said, going to grab Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren knocked his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll only say this once, keep your hands off her.” Ren warned him. “Let’s go sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru nodded. The pair go to walk off, but Sugimura grabs Ren, pulling her back. Ren let Haru go and turned to face Sugimura who tightened his grip on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not done here.” Sugimura told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go!” Haru yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are nothing but an abusive jerk. You treated Haru like a toy, but she is so much more than that. She’s a strong and kind woman.” Ren told him. “And if I hear you ever lay your filthy hands on her, you will regret it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugimura tightened his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugimura, let Amamiya go.” Takakura told him, walking over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugimura let Ren go. Haru rushed next to Ren, grabbing her arm. Sugimura chuckled, tipping his drink on top of Ren’s head. Ren smirked, feeling the cold beverage hitting her. All eyes were on them. Haru let Ren go and slapped Sugimura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!?” Haru snapped. “Ren is far more of a gentleman than you’ll ever be! He’s kind, caring, smart, strong! Everything you’re not! He’s never hurt me like you have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru ran off and Ren followed her. They came out onto the balcony. Ren closed the door and walked to Haru. Haru was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru.” Ren soothed, walking right up to her. “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren wipes away Haru’s tears. Haru looked at her. Ren slipped her jacket off and wrapped it over Haru. It was a cool night and Haru left her jacket in the car. Haru grabbed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” Haru apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Embarrassing me? I’m proud of you.” Ren told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked at her shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stood up for yourself. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Ren said. “You didn’t get any champagne on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru shook her head, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Ren whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren heard the door and looked over to see Takakura who was holding a small hand towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must apologise for what just happened.” Takakura started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Ren assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takakura held the towel out and Ren took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume he didn’t take the news about the marriage being broken off well.” Ren said, drying her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll need to wash it. Takakura sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is putting it lightly.” Takakura said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s had eyes on us since we walked in.” Ren pointed out. “It was only a matter of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have had Sugimura escorted out so he won’t cause any more problems.” Takakura assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Ren said. “Could you give us a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Takakura said, heading inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors closed and the pair were alone. Ren moved so she was standing right in front of Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haru.” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked up at her. Ren kisses Haru on the forehead and Haru goes red. Haru took a deep breath, then grabbed Ren’s tie and pulled her down, kissing her. Ren goes red, wrapping her arms around Haru. Haru broke the kiss and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Haru apologised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so not fair.” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair?” Haru repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren took a deep breath, she can’t not tell Haru the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I like you, a lot.” Ren confessed. “But why would someone like you be interested in trash like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that!” Haru snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren looked at her shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so kind and caring and smart and… and…” Haru cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru dropped into Ren’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Ren!” Haru cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I love you too.” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go back inside?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a minute.” Haru answered, looking down. “I just want to stay like this a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren hummed softly, wrapping her arms around Haru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that idea.” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ren.” Haru whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Ren whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you ever tell me your backup plans?” Haru asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day.” Ren answered. “But not today.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So those who don't know - MY Ren has ties to powerful people. Her plan was getting rid of the Sugimura. I mean 'accidents' happen. And people just happen to go 'missing'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>